Y llegará el invierno
by TanitBenNajash
Summary: Dejaste correr la vida entre tus dedos y sus sábanas. Casi tocaste la felicidad en besos con sabor a primavera. Le sonreías a la almohada sin pensarlo al sentirla recostada junto a ti. Hasta hoy
1. Gran adiós

_Este fic participa en el Reto #30 "Estaciones al azar" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

* * *

 **Gran adiós**

 _«Que mi voz te siga siempre como el tiempo,_

 _como hechizo, como el viento. Hasta nunca.»_

 _Torreblanca_

* * *

¿Qué esperaba de ti?, ¿una lágrima?, ¿una risa?, ¿todo el futuro? Ese que no podrás darle jamás. Nunca lo supiste en realidad.

Dejaste correr la vida entre tus dedos y sus sábanas. Casi tocaste la felicidad en besos con sabor a primavera. Le sonreías a la almohada sin pensarlo al sentirla recostada junto a ti. Hasta hoy.

La nieve crujía bajo sus zapatos, el aire cortante quemó la piel de su rostro perfecto y en sus labios rosados murió un adiós.

Su figura altiva se perdió entre la nieve, dejando atrás un silencio que devoró sus palabras y te escupió a la cara tu soledad.

No sabes si la extrañas o si no te importa. La única constante en su ausencia es el tacto gélido del viento que te recuerda que sigues vivo.

Y su voz, que como el tiempo perdido, te persigue y te susurra con sorna al oído un suave: _hasta nunca, Theodore_.


	2. Ella luz y tú oscuridad

_Este fic participa en el Reto #30 "Estaciones al azar" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años_

* * *

 **Ella luz y tú oscuridad _  
_**

 _Vámonos a Roma, o vamos a París._  
 _Perdámonos en Tokio … o besémonos en Berlín_  
 _[...] O quedémonos sin salir, siempre aquí._

 _Roma, Torreblanca_

* * *

Estaba parada frente al ventanal, en su lugar favorito de tu hogar; absorta en las gotas de lluvia que resbalaban por el cristal no escucho tus pasos. Nunca le ha gustado la lluvia que a ti te arrulla.

Cuando sus ojos obscuros se posan en tu reflejo sabes que la tristeza de no ver el sol de verano le entristece. Te gusta pensar que son como las caras de una moneda, ella luz y tú oscuridad, que se complementan, ¡que poético!, y trillado .

Te acercas a susurrarle al oído un «te quiero» al que responde con una mirada dividida que no comprendes. Pero te sonríe en un beso y le ofreces irse del verano húmedo de Bretaña. Huir.

Sus ojos se iluminan y la melancolía de sus rasgos se llenan de sincera alegría. Y sientes hasta el fondo la tibieza de su presencia en ti. La paz que te provoca hacer a Daphne Greengrass feliz.


	3. Dejé de ser yo

_Este fic participa en el reto #30 «Estaciones al azar» del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 **Sorteo** : Primavera

* * *

 **Dejé de ser yo**

 _Deje de ser yo, no sé qué quedo,_

 _un ritmo siniestro una misión desde el insomnio,_

 _jugando con una niña bonita._

 _Deje de ser yo, Torreblanca_

* * *

Todo había terminado. El olor a humo y muerte jamás abandonaría tus pesadillas, pero ahí estaba ella tendiéndote la mano como siempre, esperando con la promesa de hacerte feliz colgando de sus finos dedos.

En las horas interminables en jardines cubiertos de flores sus labios siempre fueron lo que más te gustó, pero aunque negarás con vehemencia una y otra vez fueron sus piernas las que te condujeron a la locura.

Fue en el tercer día después del solsticio cuando en un susurro quedo te dijo «te amo» al oído y un incendio de emociones ardió en tu interior. Dejaste que el mutismo se volviera carcajadas y las quejas palabras de amor. Aprendiste a jugar pintar sonrisas a una niña bonita y olvidaste como era ser Theodore.

No te importo perderte, pero dime cariño ese día, cuando tu infierno por fin se transformó en la primavera, ¿pensaste que alguna vez llegarías a ser tan feliz?


	4. Otra decepción

_Este fic participa en el reto #30 "Estaciones al azar" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"_

* * *

 **Otra decepción**

 _El asco de verme tan humano la está matando,_  
 _la soledad luz abisal contrasta con el vacío,_  
 _ilumina la verdad_

 _Otra decepción, Torreblanca_

* * *

¿Reconoces el sonido del viento? El crujir de las ramas bajo sus embistes te embriaga, las hojas se arremolinan a tus pies y en sus ojos se refleja el ámbar de la estación.

En ellos existe algo más, un atisbo de esa duda que cruzó su rostro en el calor del verano, su mano va soltando la tuya, ya no existe una primavera. Se acerca el invierno .

Cada vez es más difícil cerrar los ojos y no mostrar que en el fondo eres humano, un niño aterrado. Cada noche sientes en sus besos el regusto amargo de la decepción.

La arrastras contigo en un espiral que no sabes como parar y mientras quitas hojitas de su cabello la sensación de lo inevitable planea sobre tus hombros .

Se irá, verte así le da asco, al final sabrás que olvidarte de ti por ella nunca fue suficiente. Que el pasado pesa más que la promesa del futuro.


End file.
